To effectively manage a database environment, various statistics are gathered. Many database platforms generate different types of statistics for systems, sessions, individual Structured Query Language (SQL) statements, etc. These statistics can be used for system management, reporting, diagnostics, etc. One technique for analyzing performance is to determine changes in statistics over time. This requires gather of historical data. However, gathering of these statistics from multiple databases, or even from a single database, can be difficult because different databases or different SQL statements may be slightly different even if having the same functional result. Thus, it can be difficult to get a true picture of these statistics.